


evergreen and always

by perfchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: Keith and Lance set up a (real!) Christmas tree. A very sweet post-Christmas Christmas drabble.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	evergreen and always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_exe_is_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_exe_is_gone/gifts).



> This is for a klance secret santa on insta! Happy holidays fangirl.exe.is.gone!! I hope you like this fic! 
> 
> (psst: for anyone who read [only a hippopotamus will do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964636) you can think of this fic like an epilogue. But if you didn’t read that, no worries, this fic also works as a stand alone :> )

***

Keith breathes deep the sticky strong smell of pine and wood and tree sap. It smells like bitter-cold-toes-frozen-in-the-snow and the roasty heat of his dad’s old pickup. Smells like Decembers from a long time ago that he’ll never get back, not quite like that. Smells like Lance calling his name through rows and rows of trees, shouting “Keith! This one!!” only to second guess himself as soon as Keith presses into his side so that they can appraise potential Christmas trees together. 

Soon, the very next time he walks through the door soon, this smell will mean home. It’ll mix with Lance’s unmistakable cologne-hair product-body wash-detergent---the combination that lingers in the best way in their bathroom and on their sheets---and the exact way books smell once they arrive home from the thrift store, and the deliciousness wafting from the kitchen, and a million other things that make their apartment theirs. 

“Helloooo, ground control to Major Keith, anybody home, excu---” Lance is snapping his fingers in Keith’s general direction. 

“Major Lance needs to  _ major _ ly---” Keith shifts, unable to give Lance a look like he deserves. He settles for glaring at what he can see of his boots through the branches of the freshly cut Christmas tree that he’s attempting to hold steady. It’s a big enough tree that his arm isn’t long enough to reach through the branches to the trunk, not unless he gets so close he’s basically giving the massive tree a hug. The pine needles prick his face. Lance is still jabbering, 

“Yep! He’s fine, no worries here, thought we lost him for a minute, but nope, just Keith being---” 

“Hey!” Keith very nearly loses his grip on the tree trunk as Kosmo boofs and headbutts at the back of his legs. The evergreen wobbles dangerously and more pine needles poke Keith’s face as he grapples to keep it from tipping over. “Watch it!!” 

“She’s trying to help,” Lance tells him, before making kissy noises at their puppy. 

“Wish everyone had gotten the memo,” Keith mutters, loud enough for Lance to hear. 

“Wooow, Keith,” Lance drawls. Keith can’t see Lance’s face at the moment, but he can still picture the way his eyes widen and how his wide mouth ticks up, not quite laughing. “Anyways, I  _ am _ helping. I’m supervising.” 

Keith snorts. He adjusts the tree’s position in the tree stand that’s been placed in their living room. The evergreen’s trunk is too wide for his hand to wrap around entirely, but he’s making a valiant effort all the same. 

It took both of them and a fair bit of cursing to get the tree from the tree farm where they cut it down, to the top of Lance’s car, back home on icy interstate, and then up the three floors to their apartment. Might’ve been easier if they would have settled on a less… _ impressive _ tree, but after almost three hours of searching, they both agreed---it had to be this one. 

“Alrighty! I think it’s just about perfect!! Hold still for just a minute more!” 

Lance swoops down and sets about pinning the tree in the tree stand. Keith can see the floofs of Lance’s curly hair as he goes to work, but not much else. “Good?” he grunts. 

Lance doesn’t reply as he’s mumbling out a stream of consciousness under his breath, but he smacks Keith’s shin, like,  _ don’t rush perfection!  _ Keith maintains his grip on the tree. 

“Okay!” Lance wiggles out from below the bottom branches of their Christmas tree. “All set!” 

“You sure?” Keith asks, flexing his hand on the tree trunk. He doesn’t want it to fall. 

Lance makes a disbelieving noise and flails his arms around in a way that Keith can only describe as Lance-like, before declaring, “Keith that tree is going  _ NO where _ !!” 

Keith smiles down into piney evergreen branches, just for a moment. And then he lets go. 

Takes a step back. 

Lance pulls him back even further, his hands warm as they find their way under Keith’s shirt, fingers drumming against his skin. He hooks his chin over Keith’s shoulder---the way he always has, even before they started dating---and says, 

“Perfect, huh?” 

Keith tilts his head, gently pressing Lance’s cheek with his own, 

Lance tilts his the same way, 

They both decide at the same time: “It’s crooked.” 

“Leaning to the left,” Keith says. 

“Little too far to the right,” Lance muses. 

Keith swears under his breath and Lance throws his hands up. 

“Can’t we just decide it’s fine and move on with our lives?!” Lance whines. At Keith’s expression he amends his statement: “Right, no, of course, not that easy, got it.” He blows out a raspberry. “Okay. Well then. This time _ I’ll  _ hold and you,” he waves dismissively at the tree stand, “Do that part.” 

Keith raises his eyebrows. “You sure? It pokes.” 

“Yeah, no, I didn’t forget about the millions of tiny death needles in the half hour it’s been since we carried the damn thing up the stairs, thanks Keith.” 

Keith smirks. “Fair.” He motions for Lance to hold the tree steady. 

It takes another forty minutes of adjusting and head tilting and arguing before Keith finally pulls out his knife and slices a chunk off the bottom of the truck. 

Lance gapes at him. 

Keith pretends not to notice. (It makes Lance huff when he does, and. It’s cute.) 

But, finally, 

Their Christmas tree is standing straight in their apartment. Just the way it should be. 

Perfect. 

Keith moves to get the cardboard boxes from the closet, the ones from last year with all kinds of baubles and tinsel and a tree topper shaped like a star. He took great care in wrapping up the strings of lights so that there won’t be any tangles this year. 

“Wait!” Lance shouts. 

Keith freezes. He turns to Lance. 

“Um.” Lance waves a hand madly in between them like,  _ wait a minute! _ “Be right back.” 

Keith looks down at Kosmo as if to ask her what Lance might be doing, but she’s fast asleep in her favorite spot on the couch. He smiles. Running through the tree farm must have worn her out. 

“Um, So.” Lance falters, coming back into the living room. He smiles, genuine, eyes dipping down before they meet Keith’s. “I got you something. Um.  _ Us _ something, I guess.” 

Keith frowns at the little package that Lance slips into his palm. It’s wrapped in brown paper with a piece of scotch tape holding down the edge. 

There’s a red ribbon---that’s what peeks out first. Keith pulls on it, and a circle of glass slides noiselessly out of the paper. There’s a picture on it, two snowmen, and underneath it says the word “Christmas” and the year. 

“I wanted,” Lance laughs, and it sounds a little nervous, “I wanted to find one with, like Yetis on it, or like Mothman or some shit, but, guess nobody makes that? Go figure.” 

He rubs the back of his neck. “But yeah. It’s our first Christmas season officially together. So.” He lifts his eyes to Keith. “Do you like it?” 

Keith nods, pressing his lips together, bottom lip snagging against his teeth as the smile he can’t quite stop spreads. “Yeah, Lance. I do.” 

He tips forward, reaching for Lance---Lance who’s already there, face tilted up to meet Keith’s. Keith slides a hand to the back of his head, buried in the curls at the nape of his neck, and kisses him, soft. Happy. Home. They won’t finish decorating the tree just yet. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I hope you have had the merriest of holidays and a happy new year!


End file.
